The Possibility
by 00Zero
Summary: A challenge from SessRinz. What if in the final battle, Kagome did not shot Naraku in time? What if Sango hit Rin? What would happen next?


**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

_A challenge from **SessRinz,** on the chapter of, well, I don't remember the exact chapter, 530-540? "_What if Kagome did not shoot Naraku in time in the final battle and stop Sango from hurting Rin_" is the theme. Hope it's a good read :D_

**_Smpt:_**_ I answer you at the bottom so roll down._ :D

* * *

Sango threw the large boomerang, her demon slayer's weapon that was as long as her own body, aiming at Naraku, her fatal enemy intended to kill, who stood only a few feet away from her. All she could think at the moment was to save Miroku. And to save him, she had to kill Naraku.

Miroku was led into a false believed that the illusion before him was the real Naraku and he would open his wind tunnel, the hole in his right hand that would suck anything in its path in, but now it had reached its limit and it would burst open and swallowed anything including the monk, Miroku, himself. He would think he did it to save his comrades, but that was not the real half-demon Naraku. He would die if he opened the wind tunnel one more time.

Sango, who was deeply in love with the monk, could not let that happen. She would kill Naraku, the demon in front of her, before that could happen. All she cared at the moment was to save her lover even if it meant she had to sacrifice the human girl, Rin, who was held limbless in front of Naraku as his shield.

The boomerang flew hard and fast, aimed true to its target. But once it hit, Naraku disappeared, leaving only the child, Rin, behind. Rin was sent flying into the massive nasty lumps of walls of Naraku's real body which was the entire massive space that they had been walking on.

Blood spattered from Rin's mouths and nose, her small frame laid lifeless on the floor.

At that moment, time seemed to stop.

What had just happened?

Sango slowly dropped to her knees, trying to register the situation.

_Oh no!_

Her heart sank as the realization hit her.

She was too caught up in saving her lover that her judgment had been clouded and did not see the possibility that this Naraku could also be an illusion.

She had killed the girl for nothing.

The demon slayer's entire body felt heavy, all the strength left her, her stomach felt twist and turn causing her to feel sick. Her chest weighted a mountain of quilt.

Byakuya, the illusion demon, the incarnation of Naraku, who had been standing there showing the fake Naruku to Sango felt his shoulder being rip apart from his body. Naraku must have been hit greatly at the moment, and it reflected on Byakuaya who was his reincarnation. If he were hit a second earlier, the plan would have fail.

But no matter, Rin was now killed by Sango.

"My, my my… for your Miroku, you were willing to kill an innocent child to save him. What great love you have there."

Sango looked up at him, her expression was still shocking. Her entire body was trembling. She had just killed a little girl for nothing.

Slowly, she lifted her shaky hands up, eyes still widened in disbelieve, looking down at those murderous hands in shock.

"Sister!" she heard her brother, Kohakou's, voice. She looked its direction and saw him riding on the two-headed dragon, Ah-Un, looking sad. He seemed to be there for a while and had witnessed the whole display.

Sango's eyes widened in surprised before her eyes dropped in shame. Tears were streaming down her face. She turned back to Byakuaya, gritting her teeth with rage and hated.

"You, you tricked me!" Sango shouted.

"Ah, ah, I never forced you to throw it, Sango. You did." He told her lightly. "I may show you the illusion, but you were the one who decided to kill her along with Naraku. You knew the consequence, but you still went through with it."

At that statement, a green whip sliced his way, nearly cut Byakuaya down.

"My, my, Sesshomaru. You aimed at the wrong person." He told Sesshomaru in his light personality tone. "The one who killed Rin is over there," he pointed to Sango and started to fade, running, away. "Talks among yourself."

Sesshomaru's cold golden eyes traveled to the small body on the floor, still and bleeding. Rin was dead!

Dead!

Again!

He had let her died again!

After all he had been though, after all the power he had gained and mastered, he could not even save her.

What was the point of having all these power when he could not protect one little girl. The only girl who was so important to him.

His body walked toward her in autopilot mode, her blood filled his nostril, and he hated it. His movements were graceful and elegant, but his mind was in a total mess.

This hopelessness, he had felt it before when she died the second time. He had learned then how important this human girl was to him. He had sworn to himself he would not let anything harm her again. He would protect her at the cost of his life and yet…

He kneeled down sophisticatedly on one knee beside her; his hand touched her bloody face. Her breathing, the sigh of life, was no more.

She was dead.

Dead.

How much he hated that word when it was used together with Rin.

His face remained expressionless. His emotion never shown.

But his heart felt crushed.

What should he do?

How could he save her this time?

Rin had been revived twice; there should be the third time right?

She had always been special. There must be a way to save her. She must live.

His hand lightly brushed her cheek.

But he was a realist and he knew there would not be the third chance to life.

She would leave him forever this time. This time…

"If you want to rip me apart, go ahead," came the slayer's voice. It was strong and determine. She had made up her mind to die for her crime.

Sesshomaru looked up from Rin's pale face to Sango for the first time. The woman who took Rin away from him.

Again, she was taken from him.

This time... forever.

But Sesshomaru did not want Sango's life.

All he wanted was for Rin to live.

"I've killed her. You can kill me as you please." Sango stood on her feet, her eyes unwavering.

Sesshomaru straitened his feet, striding toward the slayer. His clawed hand came to grasp and wrap around the young woman's neck, lifting her body up. She did not struggle. Her neck was so fragile. With just a little twist of his hand, or a little more pressure and the slayer would die. It was that easy.

Yet, it would account to nothing because Rin was dead!

His eyes bled red at the thought. His hand tightened a friction. The woman's eyes started to roll back, a sigh that Sango would soon die.

Kohaku was pleading, but Sesshomaru paid him no mind.

He wanted this woman gone. He wanted her, who killed his Rin, gone.

But as much as he wanted to kill Sango, he hated being manipulate and used even more.

He dropped her like a disgusting rag.

The young woman drew in a few deep breathes of air, coughing as she did so, her hands camp to nurse her neck. Kohaku abandoned Ah-Un's back and came to support his sister.

"You will die for sure. After I kill Naraku." Stated Sesshomaru and once again walked toward his ward's dead body. Sango could not run from him even if she wanted to. But he would not give Naraku the satisfaction of him killing Sango.

He gently picked Rin up into his arms before he handed her limped body over to his white Mokomoko and wrapped her snuggly against his back, cared not that her blood would soak his white cloths.

He pulled out Bakusaiga, his sword, and struck the ground, Naraku's fresh. The base started to crumble and fall apart. It was the power of his sword that would cause distraction until the whole body was destroyed. He concerned no more now that his ward was no longer held captive somewhere inside Naraku's body.

Sesshomaru then started to race. Raced toward the one whom truly responsible for Rin's death. Toward Naraku.

He cared not if the humans were alive.

He cared not if they followed after him.

He cut anything that blocked his path, destroyed any fresh that got in his way.

It took a while, but he found the culprit, the master mind that destroyed everything, that took his most precious person, Rin, from him, Naraku.

Inuyasha and Kagome were there too, trying to take the half-demon down. Sesshoamru joined in, cared not if Inuyasha would be cut along with Naraku if he got in the way.

He kept cutting, striking while his half-brother and the priestess did their thing.

It was not easy, but with him enraged and determined, Naraku found his end.

Even so, Rin was no longer with him.

It was meaningless.

But something called out to him.

Offered the hope that he had lost.

And for the first time, Sesshomaru became interested in the Jewel of Four Souls.

He held it inside his hand.

He would take it, so she could live.

* * *

I know, with this ending Inuyasha would not end the way it did. But I love Rin too much… Well, hope it's a good read. Review?

**Smpt:** lol, the review for Fabricated Memories are such big words that I have no clue what they are, but they seems like good words so thanks. XDD

I agreed with you that the main point is to read and enjoy and understand it, but in these days and ages where everything involves reading, it is not good to be a slow reader. Especially if your school or work require a lot of reading. :CC And think about it, if I were a faster reader and typer, how many more stories I could read and write ^_*. But too bad, reality doesn't always work in our favorite.


End file.
